All is Fair in Love and War
by SloanAndGrey
Summary: Mark Sloan is one of the best plastic surgeons in the country, when Lexie Grey is a rising star since her board certification days began. When the two are put on a medical mystery case together, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**PREVIEW** : When Mark Sloan is the most well-known plastic surgeon in the country, the waters are disrupted when Lexie Grey, a young, female plastic surgeon makes her way into the field at such a successful rate. When the two are put together on a case, they are forced to meet and work together to save their patient's life. However, competition is brewed and with Mark Sloan's charm, a splash of love is thrown in as well. And you know what they say, all is fair in love and war.

* * *

It was a normal morning for Mark; of course, like any morning was. Waking up, going to the shower before getting the clothes he planned to wear. Making a small breakfast for himself, with a cup of coffee before picking up the mail. Today he didn't have to be into the practice until later, so he was enjoying the extra time. And luckily, today was the day that had been the day that the Harvard Medical Journal came in the mail. The journal had boasted great medical stories, and had seemed to have an interest in plastics. It was almost a perfect fit; and whenever he found himself at a coffee shop, he was reading the articles either online or on paper. The whole magazine had been sort of an aesthetic for him, in a way. As he sat down, table overlooking the great city of New York; Manhattan in specific, he began to read the cover, before seeing the face of a beautiful young woman.

. D . - S

Mark had now been interested, as he continued to read the side of the cover, reading that she was a surgical attending, and head of the plastics department from Seattle that was only twenty nine and she had successfully completed her internship test with an almost perfect score, before breezing through her residency. Now this, had caught Mark's eyes. The mention of Seattle had caught the memory of Derek moving out west, after he was caught sleeping with his wife, Addison. Mark had tried to mend their broken friendship that had rooted to their childhood, but it was no use. He was still married to Addison, even though he was caught sleeping with some intern from the hospital named Meredith Grey. Same last name; what a coincidence. Of course, Addison had been filling him in with all the details. Derek had slept with Meredith again, and Addison had just... gave up. Mark had visited Addison once she moved down to Los Angeles with her former colleague and friend, Naomi. Mark had been a friend of Naomi and her husband, Sam. And Mark even heard that Naomi and Sam split, and Addison had began dating Sam.

Flipping to Alexandra's page in the journal, it boasted another clear picture of her, with a long article explaining about herself, and how she had a photographic memory that'd helped her through medical school, as well as her internship at Seattle Grace memorial hospital. Same hospital as Derek and Meredith. Mark bit his tongue as he read more into it, as she described some of the surgeries she got to do. Surgeries that'd been exclusive to hospital environments, as traumas had always been a wild card. Traumas never came into his practice. Mostly just breast implants, reduction, resizing, and the occasional rhinoplasty. And if he was lucky, there was the few consults he had to do around the country. But even then, those were pretty minor. He sighed as the jealousy began to grow, a bit. Here he was, the country's most renowned surgeon, and he had yet to get an article in the journal. And here she was, young and fresh in the field, getting a front page covered article.

Before he could read into the article any more, he heard his cellphone begin to ring. Getting up, he walked over to the counter, picking the cellphone up before swiping right to answer.

"Hello?" Mark asked, as he waited for a response. The number was from his practice, and he figured his secretary had been calling to tell him that he had another patient ready.

"Good morning Doctor Sloan," Cynthia, his secretary had responded. "If you'd like, please stop by before ten and look into a consult request."

"Any way you can tell me where it is, and what doctors I'll be working with? Last time I swear I got stuck with interns and a fifth year resident." Mark said, sighing as the trip to North Dakota had been cold and boring. All for a simple procedure to clear a nasal blockage.

"Give me one moment please, Doctor Sloan," she said before he could hear typing in the background. "The consult is in Houston, Texas, with Doctor Alexandra Grey. If you're interested, I can postpone your surgeries and meetings for the next few days so you can fly out tonight."

What a coincidence, Mark thought to himself. The famous, or infamous Alexandra Grey had been assigned to this case. This was a good as ever chance to meet her, he assumed, and he figured it'd be good to get out of New York for a while. The winter had been slow, and he was tired of seeing his breath everywhere he went.

"Doctor Sloan...?" Cynthia called out, making sure he was still on the other line.

"Sorry, Cynthia. Book me the earliest flight to Houston. Make sure it's first class as usual," he said as he walked to the bedroom. "I'll be into the office at about ten to pick up the information."

"Alright Doctor Sloan. I will see you in an hour." she said, before disconnecting.

* * *

Time: 6:23 AM

Eating her cereal, she began to read her article in the magazine. Doctor Alexandra Grey, Plastics. She grimaced at the picture, as she thought it was a bad picture of herself. God, why did she let them do that to her hair? She sighed, before flipping to the page, reading her article. Half of what was said was already written for her, and every picture was so photoshopped, she had rolled her eyes at each one. As she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, Meredith came walking into the kitchen, fixing her earrings as she walked in.

"Morning," Meredith said, walking to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice.

A mouthful of cereal, she covered her mouth before speaking. "Good Morning." Lexie said, muffled noise as her mouth dripped liquid.

Meredith laughed a little, before pouring herself a glass. "Did Jackson talk to you?"

"About what?" Lexie asked, stirring her cereal.

"He got asked to go to Houston, but with everything going on with April, he doesn't want to go." Meredith said with a sigh. "Plus he said that you were a better fit for the case. More experienced. I see you reading your article," Meredith grinned as Lexie's face got a little red. "Owen should be here soon if you want to go to Houston. Jackson told him that he'd tell you, but I guess he never got the chance to, so..."

"Uh, yeah, it's a good article." She laughed a little, cutting Meredith off. "So, what's in Houston?"

"Jackson said that a woman who has a esophageal cancer lost the ability to speak and nobody can figure out why." Meredith shrugged. "That's all Jackson told me. It was pretty brief," she sighed. "You know, I hope April and Jackson work it out. They've already been through so much. Hey, remember when you and Jackson used to-"

"Houston. Got it. I'll tell Hunt." Lexie said, picking up her bowl and putting it into the sink, before walking back to the table.

"Alright, alright." Meredith sighed, before sipping her orange juice. Lexie quickly went upstairs to get ready for work.

Time: 7:04 AM

As Lexie made her way downstairs, she heard the laughter of Cristina and Meredith, before walking into the kitchen area seeing Owen at the bar reading the paper, with Cristina beside him. Lexie walked inside, before grabbing a coffee cup.

"So you're going to Houston then?" Owen asked, looking at Lexie. "Reason I ask now is so I can put your name on the consult. They recommended you, and Mark Sloan. Figured it'd be pretty cool for you to work with him."

"Wait, wait," Meredith interrupted. "Mark Sloan?"

"Isn't he the one who slept with Addison?" Cristina asked, looking at Meredith, before laughing. "McSteamy."

"McSteamy, huh?" Owen asked, as Lexie poured her coffee.

"Addison, Derek's ex-wife?" Lexie asked. "Mark Sloan was the one that split them up?" Lexie asked, as she knew it was more than nosy, but she was curious as to the situation. Lexie had heard about the story; Derek walking in on his wife with his best friend, before walking out of the room and not looking back, and kicking her out, before moving to Seattle.

"Yeah, they never really made up," Meredith shrugged. "He was a good guy deep down, though."

"Anyone that sleeps with their best friend's wife isn't a good person, Mer." Lexie said, ripping open a sugar packet.

Owen flipped through a page in the paper, before Meredith shrugged. "I slept with Derek when he was still married."

"That's different, you didn't know he was married." Lexie said, as Owen's phone dinged.

Owen picked up the phone, before sliding it to Lexie. "Flight to Houston is booked, and your hotel room is too. You leave this afternoon. You can leave after lunch to pack."

Lexie nodded, before sipping her coffee, and swallowing. "Thanks, Owen. I'll see you guys at the hospital," Lexie said, before grabbing her purse and walking out. The door slammed behind her, and immediately, Cristina looked at Meredith.

"She's gonna sleep with him. I'm already calling it." Cristina said with a smile.

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed, as Owen flipped another page.

Cristina laughed a little more, before shrugging. "She's slept with George, Alex, and Jackson. Any guy she works with, you know," Cristina said, before Meredith hit her on the bicep.

"Don't call my sister a whore!" Meredith said, smiling, before walking to the table and getting her coffee mug. "I hope Derek doesn't mind them working together. Anyways, we should get going too."

Owen nodded, folding the paper. Cristina downed the last of her coffee. "Let's go." They both said simultaneously, Meredith already at the door.

As Meredith walked out, she saw Lexie's car pull out and begin its journey to the hospital. She really hoped that Derek didn't mind Lexie and Mark working together. Mark had spoken a couple words to Meredith, and he ended up on the ground, bleeding from Derek's fist.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I wasn't sure where to leave off, but I can say that they'll be meeting next chapter. :) Please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Long Flight

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for Chapter one, everyone! This is my first time writing Slexie in a fanfic, as well as writing fanfiction for the first time in a long time! Enjoy this chapter! (updated note: I had problems uploading this chapter. is still extremely new to me, and I'm working with it. If you find any fonts/formatting in the story, please ignore it.)

Walking into his office, the lobby had a few patients waiting, but not many. Immediately, Mark walked to the front desk, as the blonde behind it had whipped around, smiling at Mark. Cynthia. He'd slept with her so many times, and their relationship was still casual. He loved it, and was sure that's why he'd kept her around. One of the best in the city, he thought. For both secretaries and women. She handed him a folder with a smile, looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Good morning again, Doctor Sloan," she said as the phone began to ring. "All of the files you need are in that folder. Your flight has been booked for tonight, and your hotel reservation information is in the folder as well." She said, before shooting one last smile. "If you'll excuse me," she said, before walking over to the phone, leaving him to watch her walk from her backside.

After clearing his head of the dirty thoughts, he made his way to the elevator to make his climb to his office. The elevator music played quietly as he looked over his paperwork, finding the hotel to be a JW Marriott Suites hotel. His plane ticket read first class, and his departure time wasn't until later. He sighed, before the elevator door opened to his office, where he walked to his desk, beginning the long day of work ahead of him, unpacking his MacBook and the health magazine. Alexandra's face had been on his desk the whole day, as he did his normal routine of meeting with patients and discussing their needs and wants. But he couldn't quite stop thinking of Alexandra; it was odd, but he wanted to see just what his rival had in store. After all, how dare she get front cover of a magazine and especially when he hadn't even gotten a call from the magazine to do a shoot.

SEATTLE:

As her lunch tray collided with the table, she sighed, sitting down and unraveling her silverware. Karev, Kepner, her sister, and Cristina had all been eating. Alex looked up at her, eyebrow arching as he had seen the stressed look on her.

"What's up with you?" He asked, chewing on his salad.

Meredith grinned, looking at her. "She's going to Houston tonight. Consult."

Lexie looked up at Meredith, intermediate glare on her face as she had been stressing out about the whole thing. Cristina eyed her.

"Have you seen him? Mark?" She asked, fork stabbing the pasta salad on her plate.

"What?" Lexie asked, looking over to the Asian. "No, I was waiting until I met him."

"Who are you talking about?" Kepner asked, crunching on a crouton. "Mark?"

"Mark Sloan." Cristina corrected.

"He was Derek's old best friend. He slept with Addison." Meredith said, before sipping on her drink. "I don't think they've spoken since he came to Seattle to try to apologize. Derek didn't take it too well,"

April nodded, before Lexie rolled her eyes. "Cheaters are awful." Lexie spat, as April sat awkwardly.

Lexie's ex-boyfriend, Jackson, had slept with April while they were taking their boards. When Lexie had caught them, she felt heart-broken, but needed to focus on her boards. So she shrugged it off, later texting Jackson that she wouldn't be seeing him any longer. Lexie was heartbroken, however, she forgave both of them, as it pushed her to get a higher score on her boards.

"Sorry," April said, looking down at her tray.

"April, if you tell me sorry one more time, I'm not gonna be so forgiving." Lexie sighed, shaking her head. "You and Jackson are happy. That's what matters,"

April nodded, before shoving her fork full of pasta salad into her mouth. Alex sighed, before getting up.

"Well, Grey, have fun in Houston. Remember to get him to wear a condom." He laughed, before walking off.

Lexie took a grape off her tray, before throwing it at him. "I'm not sleeping with him!"

Alex laughed, before Lexie crossed her arms. "I need to go home and pack." She said, taking up her tray that was hardly even touched. "I'll see you guys in a couple of days or so."

Lexie said before walking off, with the muffled sounds of everyone wishing her good luck with the case, as well as Cristina saying, "Get some good sex!".

NEW YORK → HOUSTON

As the plane took off, he dug out his laptop and headphones. There was never a moment where he wasn't without his work, really, as he had a list of emails to respond to and delete, as well as fill out a few forms. And he figured the time was perfect, really. Opening his Spotify, he selected a playlist before beginning the long haul of filling out forms and answering emails. It'd keep him busy for an hour or two, he thought. Airplanes had really been a pain, as they had limited amounts of activities. But he could manage, he told himself. He had to fly out to Los Angeles or Miami quite often, and even occasionally, he went to Chicago. Women (and men) had wanted boob jobs or butt jobs all over the country. And eventually he got a complicated case that wasn't even close to being as easy as a boob job. Like the one he was being called in on; he would have to develop a strategy to overcome this patient's issue. Luckily he had a partner on this one; the great Alexandra Grey.

That's when he pulled out her magazine again, seeing that smile. Her smile was alluring, really. He loved it. The way her eyes lit up, and her hair fell on her shoulders. Maybe it was just the photoshop, but he loved it. He set the magazine next to his laptop, before opening his email once more. He then dug into his bag, before finding the folder that Cynthia had given him earlier in the morning. He flipped through the files, before finding the information about Alexandra Grey. He read down the page, before finding the, If needed, contact me at: line. He read it over, before typing the address into his mail bar. And like that, his fingers had done their magic across the keyboard.

SEATTLE → HOUSTON

As Lexie listened to the music in her headphones playing through her iPhone, she heard the email notification go off, muting her music a tad before going back to normal. She pulled out her laptop, before going to her email and finding a few emails. One from Starbucks about a free coupon, a couple from Abercombie and Fitch with their new sales, and one from Mark Sloan M.D. She clicked on it, before reading, Dear Alexandra Grey, I am honored to be working with you on this case and hope that you and I are successful in helping our patient out. I propose we go out for dinner tonight, my treat, to discuss our case and go over any techniques we might have in common that we'd like to use. I am staying at a Marriott, and would love to know what hotel you're staying at if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight so I may pick you up. Have a good flight, Mark Sloan.

As she read the email, she couldn't help but have a little smile on her face before remembering the warnings. The warnings of Mark Sloan trying to get into women's pants, just for a night ride of sex. She took a breath, before responding with, Thank you Doctor Sloan, I am honored to be working with you as well. I would love to go out to dinner tonight, and I am staying at a Marriott as well. I'm in the mood for Thai food, if you will. I look forward to dinner with you. Fly safely, Lexie Grey. She typed, before pressing send. She sighed, before closing her laptop at a half-mass so she could respond if he would respond. She went to her phone, switching the song. She checked her status in the air, and it was another few hours until Houston. Groaning to herself, she looked out the window at the sunny skies, which were slowly turning to a darker sky as the plane had moved along.

NEW YORK → HOUSTON

As he finished typing an email back to his patient, Mrs. Smith, a daycare center owner, who wanted bigger breasts to please her husband, he refreshed the page to see the email from Alexandra. He noticed the name Lexie and smiled a bit. That'd be much easier than calling her Alexandra Grey for sure. He quickly searched up Thai restaurants in Houston, making sure that it'd be 5-stars only. The last thing he needed was to get some sort of food poisoning or to not impress her. He quickly found one, before putting the number in his phone so he could dial for reservations. Pulling up the response box, he then wrote back, Great, I am staying at the JW Marriott. If you're the same, I'll have a cab waiting to pick us up. Reservations are at 9. I'm looking forward to it. See you there. He pressed the SEND button before opening another email, looking down for a paper only to find the magazine cover of her face again. And he couldn't help himself from being absolutely hypnotized from it. Why else would he bring it all the way to Houston instead of leaving it in his bathroom for a good read while mother nature called?

SEATTLE → HOUSTON

With the sound of another email coming in, she checked it, ready to see Mark's name once more, only to see Meredith's name for a text message. Meredith wrote, Have fun in Houston and I told Derek that you'd be working with Mark. He didn't seem too upset, or, well, really upset at all. But he's been acting a little short-tempered since. Kick ass! Lexie laughed at the text, before responding with, Tell him to get over it and that it'll only be a few days. Good luck on any surgeries you have. Love you. before sending it. Just as she did, she got the email from Mark, and her heart almost instantly fluttered a bit. She told herself it was just the anxiety of meeting him, the Plastics God of the East Coast. She read the email with a smile, coincidental that they'd be staying at the same hotel. She then responded with, We are staying at the same hotel. 9 is a perfect time; I'll meet you down in the lobby at 8:30. before she realized that she'd never actually seen Mark Sloan. She would have to know how to find him, so she quickly typed in his name and found a picture of him before biting her lip. She thought he was sexy, and felt as if the word had been an understatement. No wonder why Addison had slept with him. See you there. She finished, before pressing send once more.

NEW YORK → HOUSTON

As he read her ail back, it'd been some time that had passed. He'd gotten most of his work done, leaving the next few days free for him to work on this case. Cynthia had cleared his schedule, thankfully, and now he had a small vacation to himself with a beautiful woman that he'd yet to meet, along with a hopefully-easy case. Though, challenge was accepted. Figuring that he was done with the emailing, he closed his laptop, sliding it back into its case before pulling out his tablet for a movie to make the rest of the few hours left pass by more quickly.

HOUSTON

As Lexie sat in the cab, suitcase to her left, she watched the passing streetlights and population of the streets. The city was quite large; fairly larger than Seattle, but not by much. If it was raining, it'd look exactly like Seattle, without the ports and ferryboats. The ride to the hotel from the airport was short, and once they arrived to the hotel, she took a deep breath before exiting the cab. She gripped the handle on her suitcase, before rolling it inside with her, ready for the night that was ahead. Nice hotel, she thought to herself. Owen had made a very good choice; or, the board at least. She expected to be stuffed in some basement motel on the tough side of town, with the cockroaches in the bedsheets. Luckily, she wasn't.

As soon as Mark had grabbed his luggage, he made his way, checking his phone, to the cab that'd been waiting for him outside of the airport. As he got in, the cab driver began to drive, with a low volume of music playing. "Good song," Mark said quietly, as the cab driver offered a small smile to him. He checked the time; 7:48 PM. By the time he'd check into the hotel, unpack and settle, it'd be time to meet up with Lexie Grey. He'd have to admit that he was nervous about meeting her. Sure, he had no problem with other women, but this was a plastic surgeon that was on her way to being to the ranks where he was. Smart, gifted, and beautiful. That was something that was hardly seen.

Sitting in her hotel room, she waited a little more for her hair to dry. She didn't want to meet her coworker looking jet-lagged and groggy, so she took a shower and decided to dress up a little. She was prepared, with her luggage. Walking to the bathroom, she began to do her makeup with precise hands. The room had the television playing in the back, as she got ready for dinner. And she was hungry, too. Cafeteria food was good for work; but she'd wished that she'd eaten more, or had a small snack on the plane. Then again, she really wanted to enjoy this dinner. But it was just dinner. Nothing more. She wouldn't allow it; there was no way she would.

8:27 PM.

Taking the elevator down to the lobby, she made sure her makeup was fixed and ready to go. She looked up at the number of the floors, watching it slowly count down to 1. She was on one of the top floors, and she knew that the ride down to the lobby would become a nuisance if it was often. 22, 21, 20, 19, 18; the numbers fell slowly. The elevator came to a stop at 17, though. She saw the door begin to open, before looking behind her, getting ready to make room for the new passenger to aboard. When she stepped back, and looked back up to see who it was, her breath left her body. There he was, standing there, looking right into her eyes. He gave her a small smile, as he walked into the elevator, wearing a suit.  
"Doctor Grey," he said, looking into her eyes as the elevator door closed. He could smell her perfume; it smelt like lilacs, with another aroma of floral scents.

The tight space only intensified his cologne, and it had hypnotized her for a second, before she could finally answer. "Doctor Sloan," she breathed, looking up into his eyes. She'd felt so short, looking up to him. He had to be at least six feet tall. Even with heels on, she was still shorter. "It's uh, nice to meet you," she said, before holding out her hand to shake.

He took her hand, shaking it. "Likewise." he smiled back, as the sound of the elevator had taken over. "You're just as beautiful as you were on the cover of the magazine." he noted as she couldn't help but blush.

What the HELL was she doing? She had told herself that she was going to stay professional; nothing else. But he was already making it hard to do so, as he was going right for her heart. As before, she'd been told her heart lived in her vagina. Was he going for both? Oh hell, why was she thinking all of this? He was probably just being friendly. Right?

"Thanks," she said with a smile, looking up into his eyes. Ice blue.

And he stared back down into hers. A nice, soft hazel color. Looked soft, too. He shook himself out of the hypnotic stare, before glancing at the elevator door opening. "Dinner," he said, motioning her to go first.

She nodded with a smile, "Dinner," she exited the elevator. This was going to be one, long night she told herself, as the two made their way to the hotel lobby's exit, with a cab waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Late Nights Games

A/N: A special thank you to MsHGolightly for their kind words about this fic! Thank you for them; I'm glad you're enjoying this!

\- Also! I'm sorry for the slow updates on this fic. Real-life stuff and all that has been keeping me busy. :)

* * *

Leaving her tray from lunch earlier in the day almost untouched, she was starving, really. And Thai food had been on her mind to being with, also. As they waited a cab to take them, none showing up, Mark looked down at his phone, looking at where the restaurant was. He rose an eyebrow, looking up from the device.

"The restaurant's only a couple of blocks from here. Did you want to walk?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lexie nodded, figuring it'd be easier than waiting another mystery amount of minutes. "I think it'll be faster. I don't mind if you don't mind."

He nodded, shutting his phone, before sliding it inside of his pocket. "Shall we?" he said, as he began to walk. Lexie threw her purse over her shoulder, heels beginning to clash against the concrete of the sidewalk.

As Mark walked, giving her the inside, Lexie figured she'd ask about the patient they'd be treating. "So our patient," she began. "My chief of surgery didn't give me a deep description, or one at all that stuck, really," she laughed a little.

Mark nodded. "I have the case file back at my hotel room. After dinner, maybe you'd like to overlook it?"

He was smooth, she thought to herself. How could he be so damn smooth? They hadn't even known each other for twenty minutes, and he was hitting on her. Or maybe she was just imagining it? Maybe he really _did_ have the file in his room, and suggested looking at it after their reservations. Lexie gave him a small smile, before shaking her head. "That's fine, really, I'll just look it over in the morning when they fax my copy. I'm uh, a little jet-lagged. I'm gonna need as much sleep as I can right now."

Mark nodded, hands in his pockets as he walked. "I feel you. It's 9:30 in New York right now." He said with a small smile, looking over to her. "So you're from Seattle?"

Lexie gave a small nod. "Born and raised." She continued to walk, one foot after another.

Mark smiled, looking at her. "Know a Derek Shepherd?"

Lexie's breath practically froze as she heard his name, and she almost stopped walking. She took a breath, before nodding. "He's uh," she paused. "My sister's husband."

"So he got re-married." Mark nodded. "Derek and I go back. Great surgeon."

Little did Mark know, Lexie knew about the past. The _manwhore_ that was walking beside her, that had ultimately allowed her sister and Derek to find each other. Lexie brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, as she saw the restaurant ahead. "I uh, I've heard about you."

Mark rose an eyebrow, not quite catching on. "Did you see my article in Web M.D.? I figured a lot of great surgeons would read-"

"No, Dr. Sloan, I heard _about_ you." Lexie said, tone getting more serious.

Mark nodded. "Oh," he said, looking aside him. " _Oh._ " he said, realizing what she'd meant. "It's a deeper story than you probably heard."

Lexie shook her head. "No, I get it. One person was lonely, and the other was there." Lexie nodded. "I get it."

Mark, approaching the restaurant, opened the door for Lexie. "I _see_ ," he said, as Lexie walked in, and he opened the second door inside, and they repeated their actions.

The waitress came over, a young, Asian woman with a petite smile on her lips. She handed the two a pair of chopsticks, before guiding them to their table, which had been one that overlooked the opposite side of the river, and the skyscrapers that took home to it. As Lexie sat, she was in awe at the huge buildings only a matter of distance from her. Sure, there were skyscrapers in Seattle, but this was new to her. Mark was used to it, by far. New York had some of the biggest buildings in the country, and he was oblivious to any shock. Asking for their drinks, Mark asked for a scotch and Lexie requested a lemon for her water. The waitress gave a smile, before she left the two.

"What I was saying at the door was," he started, sighing. "It's a pretty deep story. I don't know how much you know."

Lexie looked up from the menu, eyes locking into his as he sipped his water that was already at the table. "I know what kind of person you are, if that's what you're hinting at. Good looking, charming, a _manwhore_ ," Lexie listed off, and at the word _manwhore_ , Mark choked on his water a little.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

Lexie smiled a little with a look of _are you kidding me?_. "Manwhore. You slept with my sister's husband's ex-wife." she said, laughing a little. "You did bring them together, but _still_ , I feel bad for Addison."

Mark rose an eyebrow at the name. He'd kept in touch with Addison through emails every now and then, really. "You know Addison? Addison Montgomery?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Do you even know who _I_ am, doctor Sloan?"

Mark rested a little, sitting back in the chair. "Sure. Lexie Grey. Little Grey. Plastic surg-"

Lexie stopped him as he said the nickname for her. "What did you just call me?" Lexie asked, looking at Mark.

Mark grinned a little at her reaction to the small nickname. " _Little Grey_."

Lexie shook her head. "Don't call me that!"

Mark kept his grin on his lips, which only made her find it harder to keep a mad look. Nobody had ever really called her that; it was an occasion, really, as few people had called her that when she was next to her sister. She had just found the name to be a funny one; not one that she had really enjoyed being called. And it made her feel small; insignificant. She was finicky about it, she supposed, but _still_. She didn't want to be called that; not by Mark Sloan, at least.

"No promises. You've got me thinking about it, now." He grinned, looking at her clearly angered face. There was a feeling of ease, really. Plus, he could see the look in her eyes, pleading for her to _smile_ at him and laugh about the whole thing. Or maybe it'd release a smile of lust? Now, he was just being hopeful.

The waitress came back with their drinks; a scotch, and a small dish of lemon for Lexie's water. Thanking her, the two both placed their orders for their meal, and she was off. After she left, Mark found himself looking at the Houston skyline, the skyscrapers reflecting off the body of water below them. Lexie took this opportunity to get a good look at him; he was older. Why the hell was she thinking about this? The oldest man that she had really found attractive was Alex, and that was only by a couple of years. As he turned back to look at the table, she broke her stare and looked down at the drink, mixing the juice into the water.

"Our patient has esophageal cancer." Mark sighed, as Lexie rose an eyebrow. "She can't speak."

"That's awful," Lexie said, shaking her head slowly.

Mark nodded, sipping his scotch. "Agreed. We'll find a way to help her. It's not my first esophageal case," he said, setting the glass down. "Can't be _that_ hard."

"That's awfully humble." she said, raising an eyebrow.

He leaned forward a little. "You and I are the best she's got, and you know it. I've never had someone as good as I am in this field work with me."

Lexie laughed a little, eyebrow staying arched. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was." he said. "I'm pretty good at giving those. Just like how I could say you have beautiful eyes."

Lexie knew that she had to freeze herself from blushing, so she immediately avoided eye-contact. "I... uh, thank-"

"And how you have a beautiful smile." Shooting her a small smirk, she played with her earring.

" _Doctor Sloan,_ " she began, needing to keep it professional. "We're coworkers. Let's focus on the case."

It took every ounce of willpower to say that, as she avoided every temptation in her body to so much as ignore his attempt at taunting her to give in. She could really see why Addison had slept with him, now. She wanted nothing more than to lean across the table and give him a kiss. Temptation would not get the best of her, though. And what if someone found out? He was so much older; why the hell was he flirting?

"You got it." Mark said with a nod, before their food was brought out before them.

Plates of cuisine were set before them, along with refills of their drinks by the chefs themselves. The smell had permeated to their noses, and Lexie's stomach yearned for a bite. As Mark thanked the chefs, they bowed before leaving them to their meal. As Mark unraveled his silverware, Lexie followed, unraveling her own. The table was silent as they ate their meals, Lexie's eyes looking up at him, and a couple times, their eyes met. She'd quickly look back down, not wanting to cause him to say anything else.

As Lexie finished, she left some for herself to take home in a to-go container. A late-night snack (that she'd regret later on her morning run) was something she'd loved to have while catching up on an episode of her favorite tv shows on Netflix. Mark set his fork down, using his napkin to wipe his mouth before looking across as she looked onto her phone, replying to her sister's text that she'd gotten previously. _Met Mark yet?_ She'd asked Lexie, as Lexie typed back, _Sitting across from him at dinner right now._ Pressing send, Mark's eyes moved up to meet hers, who'd beat him to it.

"Curious?" Lexie asked, playful smile tugging at her lips.

Mark shook his head. "No," he said, before looking off into the distance, over the patch of water before the skyline. "Can I buy you a drink, Doctor Grey?"

Lexie rose an eyebrow, knowing that she should say yes. Every part of her screamed to say yes. Even though he was a manwhore who had just wanted to get into her pants, she wanted to scream it from the rooftop. But she held her ground once more, before shaking her head.

"You're very persistent," she laughed a little. "I'm going to bed as soon as we get back to the hotel tonight, but maybe some other time. Why don't you come to Seattle?"

"Funny." He said, laughing a little. "I haven't been out there since..." he paused, before shaking his head. "Long story."

"I think we've got a little time before the waitress comes back." Lexie said, crossing her legs, leg slightly brushing up against his.

Mark rose an eyebrow, before she shook her head at him.

"Accident." She clarified. " _Accident_." Or that was what she told _herself_ , at least.

Their meals were put into to-go containers before they made their way to the entrance. Opening the door for her, he let her go out first. She mumbled a thanks, purse slung over her shoulder as she walked out onto the sidewalk. As she began to walk, he was by her side, making sure that he was the one closest to the street. Her heels clicked on the concrete, as he glanced over to her. Their walk back to the hotel was silent, as his occasional glances down were to her ass. He was ready to worship it; the perfect curve that the plastic surgeons had looked to for reference, usually. What men craved. What made heads turn to them, and eyes dazzle. He was surprised when she called out his name, and his head perked to hers and she had her eyebrow arched.

" _Mark_?" She asked as he looked up, nodding.

"Yeah?" He said, trying to act as if he wasn't hypnotized by her sculpted ass.

She laughed a little, before shaking her head. "I was saying goodnight," she said, looking at him with a smile. "And thank you for the dinner."

"My treat," he said softly, looking into her eyes as the lights from the hotel lit them up. "I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital."

"Goodnight Doctor Sloan." She said, before turning around and walking to the doors to the elevator, and he could tell that she was putting more emphasis into her ass as she walked; she had to be. Or maybe it was just his eyes playing a pleasant game onto him.

 _He couldn't wait to see her again._


	4. Chapter 4 - Your feelings are showing

HA/N: Thank you to all those that have kept up with me so far in this, and thank you for all the kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as we get to see Mark and Lexie finally working together. :)

Note: This chapter is where the graphic scenes begin to start. VERY graphic. So _beware_ and read at your own **risk**. Lots of dirty talking.

* * *

She'd began the morning like she planned, lacing up her running shoes and going out for a run to begin the day. She wore a light shirt and running shorts to keep herself from sweating too much, as the humidity was constricting her as much as it could, it felt like. She put her hair up into a ponytail before taking off, jogging down the sidewalk that was almost empty at this part in the morning. She needed this run; she needed to clear her mind after the previous night. Last night was... amazing. She tried not to believe it, but it was inevitable. Though she'd resisted everything, making it as dull as possible, she was still infatuated already. Cristina and Meredith were right, she told herself. How could she have resisted? Her heart really was in her vagina, after all. She'd refused to realize any of the words that were said to her these past few months, but they were all true.

Through mulling over these thoughts, she'd ran about three miles before calling it a workout and heading back to the hotel. She quickly found her way to the elevator, before going to her room and getting to the shower and to get ready.

Mark woke up, groaning as he did his morning stretches and workout; a small amount of push-ups, planks, and sit-ups. He even did a few yoga stretches, before finding his running shoes and lacing them up.

The sidewalks were empty, as he'd started his run. Checking his watch as he ran, which was actually a FitBit, he'd saw that he ran a quick two miles as he found his way back to the hotel. The humidity had made him collect a great amount of sweat on his forehead, and he rushed past the main desk and to the elevator to get to his room and shower before _somehow_ he ran into Lexie.

...

As Lexie showered, she reached for the shampoo that she brought. She lathered her hands, before running them through her hair. She washed her face, closing her eyes. And almost immediately, she saw his face. God, his face. She was so infatuated with it already. The beard that had grew boldly, adding so much charm to his face. She feels her core begin to work, as she tries to tell herself to stop. _Stop it, Lexie. He's a manwhore._ But it was true; her heart lived in her vagina. Main Street, apartment 15 on the third floor. She bit her lip, hands smoothing down her sides before her fingers slip into her core, letting a loud moan out of her mouth. Usually, she wasn't like this; but she could feel herself dripping in arousal. _How's my little intern today? I've got a few things to teach you, today... First lesson is how to place a skin graft. Can you do that beautiful? It's not that hard. Even an intern can do it if they **really** try. I know you can do it. — There you go. Be gentle. Right... there. No, a little more to the right. _His front is pressed into her backside, and she feels his hardened length.

 _You don't have to be gentle with that, baby. This was just the first part of the lesson, didn't you know? I heard from another intern that you were the dirtiest of them all. Is that right? Are you a slutty girl? Show me. Show me how slutty you can be, baby. Yeah, right there. You know how to untie scrubs. Come on, it's not gonna untie itself. Get on your knees for me, baby. Take it out and open wide. Interns don't get lunch breaks, baby, but today you do. Come on. Pump it baby. That's it, just like that. I wanna be in all of your holes, princess. Bend over for me. Not like that, you know better. Ass up, so I can do my magic. There we go, good girl. Do you wanna call me daddy? You're so young, and with my age, I could be. Why are you into older guys? 'Cause you're a naughty girl. The most fucking slutty girl I've ever seen. I usually don't fuck my interns, but I'd make an exception for you any day, baby. How does that feel? You're so fucking wet, Lexie. I've never felt someone get so fucking wet that my cock just gets soaked in it. Work with me, up and down. Like that—god, yeah. Cum for me baby girl, cum for daddy. Daddy has to eat lunch too, you know. Come on, cum for me—_

"God," Lexie moans out, gripping the shower handle. _What the hell was she doing to herself? Oh, that's right. The best orgasm she's had in months._

She turns the faucet knobs off, knowing that she's spent too much time in the shower. She rushes out, grabbing her soft towel, wrapping it around her figure as she grabs her bottle of shea butter and lotion, as she dries off her legs and torso. She takes the lotion, rubbing it onto her legs. God, did she really just get off to _him_? To simple dirty talking... what was she doing to herself?

( M & L )

Putting a dress shirt on and tucking it into his pants, he looks into the mirror. Hair styled, beard groomed, and clothing put on right. He was ready. Now, he just needed to get his labcoat and deliver the papers to Dr. Grey. _How would she look in scrubs? The fabric would probably hug her ass tightly, as she walked up the halls—_ Snap out of it, Mark. You haven't even known her for 24 hours and you're already fantasizing. Then again, who cared? That's right. Derek. But what the hell did he care? He hadn't seen him in over 8 years, or even talked to him. And Addison was in Los Angeles, last he heard. Maybe Derek had forgave and forgot. Maybe. Mark grabs the file, taking it along with his wallet and phone before walking out the door.

...

He's waiting in the elevator, looking around as he feels the elevator slow and stop. He looks up at the floor number, before the door opens and _she_ walks in. She freezes when she sees him in the corner, and he can't help but smirk at her. God, she just brought it out of him. Her eyes are frozen onto him, as she looks into his before stepping into the elevator. She can hear the voice in her head that she'd used earlier, before she heard it herself in real time.

"Good morning, Doctor Grey," he says as he fixes his posture on the wall and she presses the lobby before glancing over.

She offers a weak smile, before nodding. "Good morning."

She's somewhat hesitant, he thinks to himself as he notices how reserved she is. "How was dinner last night? I enjoyed it a lot, and was thinking we could do the same tonight. Different restaurant." He says as she freezes in her spot, as if she could freeze any more than she already was.

She smiles, looking up at him. "Sounds great. Really does."

He raises a brow, looking at her like there was more to come after that. "That doesn't sound all too inviting." He says, small smile remaining on his lips.

"I just — I get tired after a long day at a hospital. And uh, I'm not sure if you know. I could go out or—" Lexie rambles on; a bad habit of hers for sure.

Mark nods, looking down, before holding out a file that had been in his hand. She hadn't even noticed it when she walked into the elevator. What the hell was wrong with her?

"This is our patient's file." He says with a small smile still on his face.

 _God, she just wanted to smack that smile off his face._

"Thank you," she says, as she takes it with a brush of his hand. She immediately feels her cheeks want to change color. Dammit, not now. _Not now._

Mark leans back, looking up at the floor level before seeing it reach to the lobby. Lexie almost practically jumps out of the elevator when the door opens, and Mark follows out.

( M & L )

He's in the attending's lounge of the hospital, and due to their late arrival, there's practically nobody even close to it. He's thankful, as he gets a chance to slow down. He finds a lab coat with his name on it (well, a clip with his ID on it). He's got his shirt all messed up, he realizes, and begins to untuck it and take off the buttons. He sets the lab coat on the bench in front of the lockers, and can't help but sigh as he has to fix his shirt. He had packed some of his highest quality shirts. He knew who he was going with, and God, he was lucky that she was single. He'd slip back into the dirty mistress role if she wasn't, for sure.

As he's shirtless, he hears the door open. The lounge is silent, before he sees Lexie come in with a professional look on her attire. Her eyes widen as she sees him shirtless, and she feels herself stop suddenly. She's blushing; she knows it.

"Doctor Grey," Mark says, fixing his shirt finally.

Lexie's like a deer in headlights as she watches him begin to put on his shirt again. "Sorry — I was just looking for you, and uh,"

"You found me." Mark finishes for her, tucking in his shirt and buttoning it. "You wanted to ask?"

"Where you were. But," She runs a hand through her hair, before shaking her head. "I found you." She looks at him for a second. "Yeah. I wanted to know where you were because, well, our patient is waiting."

Mark nods, putting his lab coat on. "Well, what are _we_ waiting for?"

She shakes her head quickly. "Let's go, Doctor Sloan." She says, taking the lead out of the door.

...

"Martha Lopez, 58 years old born on March 18th, 1958." Lexie reads off her chart, as Mark begins to examine her mouth, looking at everything thoroughly. "She's had this for about two years, but hasn't been able to speak recently. Her cancer is stage two, and is progressing slowly, which," Lexie looks up at Martha. "Is a good sign."

Mark smiles at Lexie, who seems optimistic. Martha has a small smile on her face, glad the cancer isn't progressing too quickly. "Your mouth seems fine, Ms. Lopez. How have you been eating?"

Not knowing sign language, Martha reaches for a small dry-erase board next to her bed and begins to write on it.

 _Just fine,_ she writes.

Mark nods, and Lexie writes it down. "Well, you've got the two best plastic surgeons in the country. I can assure you we'll be doing more tests and such. So be prepared for a long day." Mark says, as Lexie puts down her pen.

Martha begins to write something on the board. _Please help me. I've got two grandchildren on the way and one at home._ She seems distraught, and Mark can only feel for her. It's not a situation he can relate to, because, well, he's single. He's got no children (that he knows of), and surely no grandchildren.

And Lexie is the same. No children. No grandchildren. No love of her life as of now.

Lexie steps forward, taking Martha's hand. "We're going to do everything we can do for you. Your problems are in our hands now, Ms. Lopez. Rest up."

Martha has a relieved look on her face, a tear escaping her eye before nodding. _Thank you._ She writes.

Mark walks out of the room, and Lexie follows.

...

"I don't need tests. I have a solution." Mark says, walking down the hall.

Lexie tries to keep up, but he's going fast, and heels aren't exactly the best. "What's your solution? There is no cure for esophageal cancer but chemo and lots of rest." Lexie asks, as she's curious now.

Mark had treated a patient like this in New York, who had lost the ability to speak. She was down to using sticky notes and her husband who was getting more and more frustrated. Mark felt for them, and did his best to repair it. And she spoke. She actually spoke. He had left the hospital that day with a good feeling. That's why he loved being a surgeon. That... _feeling._

"Have you not read up on me that well?" Mark asks, turning to Lexie as he walks. "I've cured a patient who can't speak before."

Lexie stops, looking into his eyes. "How?"

"I reconstructed a larynx. Not just any surgeon can do that, Grey," he says with a smirk.

She has her mouth open before raising a brow. "And... you can reconstruct an esophagus?"

"Not all of it," he admits. "But if it's only a portion of it, then we can take it out and fill in with a replacement."

Lexie's amazed, really. She didn't think of that; she thought of chemo and rest. _Who the heck thinks of that? And when did she miss that on his file?_

"We need to get her to New York. This hospital isn't advanced enough for this kind of procedure, and at home, I know for sure I can reconstruct one." Mark says adamantly. He's sure of this.

Lexie is caught up in it all, as she looks at him. "New York? You can't do it here at another hospital?"

"They're not as advanced, Lexie." He repeats. She feels stupid for not realizing.

Lexie pauses. "And you want me to come to New York?"

Mark rolls his eyes. "Yes, Lexie."

She's really feeling stupid, now. "My boss — I'll have to tell him—"

"—I'll tell him. It's urgent, and we need to get her on a plane, and more importantly, ourselves on one." He says. "She needs that surgery as fast as possible before it spreads any more."

Lexie nods quickly. She's in acceptance that she's going across the country even more so. "Okay." Is all she can say, before he's off to the chief of surgery to report.

( M & L )

The sun is setting, and after a long day of testing and arranging for Martha to be shipped to New York City, Mark is certain they can do the procedure on time. He's almost certain of it.

Lexie's in her hotel room, laying on her bed while she has a phone pressed to her ear.

"Owen?" Lexie asks, looking at the ceiling in her room.

There's a slight pause, she thinks because of the reception. "Lexie?" He asks. "How are things in Houston?"

"I'm actually calling you to update you on that," Lexie says. "Doctor Sloan has done a cutting edge procedure, and I'm certain I can help him with it. But we have to go to New York to do the procedure," Lexie says as she plays with the sheet. "If you could extend this trip and arrange my flight—"

"Of course." He says with a small smile. He's in his office, getting ready to go home soon.

Meredith walks into his office, seeing him on the phone. And immediately, she knows who it is.

"Give me the phone," Meredith demands, as she swipes it from Owen's hand. "What's going on in Houston?"

"Meredith?" Lexie asks, confused.

She sighs. "Yes, it's me. What's going on?"

 _I'm gonna go,_ Owen signals to Meredith before walking out with a few pieces of paperwork in his hand.

Lexie sighs, shaking her head. "I'm going to New York with Doctor Sloan."

"You mean Mark." Meredith says, looking at her. "His hometown."

"Mer, it's not like that," she laughs. "We haven't done anything, and the hardest he's tried to do is take me out to dinner."

"And did you accept?" Meredith asked, arms crossed now as she sits in Owen's chair.

Lexie sighs again, nodding as if Meredith could see her. "—Yes."

"Lexie!" Meredith says, judgmental tone and all.

Lexie runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "It's not like that. He wanted to go over the case with me and he asked me to dinner tonight, but I turned him down."

Meredith breathed. "Alexandra Caroline Grey. Remember: he's Mark. Mark Sloan. The man that slept with Derek's ex-wife."

"He _did_ get you two to hook up, though," Lexie said, on the contrary.

Meredith paused. "That's not the point..."

Lexie heard a knock at the door, wondering if it was the maid or something. She'd gone home early from the hospital to get everything arranged so they could fly out the next day.

"Meredith, I've gotta go. Someone's at the door and I've gotta pack. I'll see you in a week or so. Love you." Lexie quickly said, getting up as Meredith said a goodbye and she hung up.

Meredith shakes her head, setting the phone down before going back to work to finish up on some charting.

...

Lexie opens the door, expecting to see a maid or someone else but him. But it is him. She freezes, as she looks at him. He's got his jacket on, as he holds a bottle of wine and takeout in a bag. God, she was hungry.

 _He sets the food down — more like throws it — and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She's in her pajamas, he thinks. God, how they show off her body so well. The blue and white lingerie-type pajamas for her top, and oh, those booty shorts that curve her ass so well. He can't keep his hands off them as he looks at her, wanting to rip them off. His tongue battles hers for dominance in their kiss, as his fingers travel to her shorts, tearing them down. He leaves her mouth, getting her to the bed whilst he drags her shorts off. She's so wiling; and wet, apparently, as he sees her core dripping through her shorts. Jesus Christ, she's wet. He doesn't hesitate to drag her pants down, finger immediately going into her core to scratch the itch that she's been screaming to be itched._

 _God Mark, your fingers are so good. Make me your fucking slut. I just wanna be fucked. Can't you see that? I've been trying to tell you since we first met. Fuck me like no tomorrow. Drag me down, pin me down, and fuck me senseless._

 _And he wants to._

"Hey." He says, as he looks into her eyes. He snaps himself out of his fantasy that flashes through his mind.

Lexie's frozen in her place, trying not to think of anything too out of order. She looks into his eyes, breathing softly. "Hey."

"I've got italian takeout, and a bottle of wine and well, we've got a big journey coming up so I figured we could enjoy ourselves right now." He says, looking into her eyes.

 _No, I'm tired. I'd love to, but you see, I'm just exhausted. I've gotta shower and go to bed, sorry. Maybe some other time? That's so nice of you, but I can't right now. I have a date I have to get ready for. I was just on the phone, can we do this some other time? I can't right now._

"Come in." She says, stepping aside. God, she could have said all of those things, but that's what comes out of her mouth.

He walks in, taking the bag and setting it down on the table along with the wine. It's a fine wine, red to be exact. He figured she'd like it; most people did. She had drank water last night, and well, he wasn't sure exactly what she liked. He goes to the small kitchen area, looking into the cupboards to find the stack of plates. He takes two, walking back to the food to portion them out.

She walks to the television that's playing in the background, shutting it off before going to the table to start to clear it off. The hotel room was definitely a nice suite, she thought to herself in that moment. Eyes dart to the plate, seeing penne and white sauce. Mushrooms, with a fine pesto. Pasta for kings and queens. _Geez, he really knows how to charm a girl._ She looks back up at him, as he goes to the kitchen once more in search of forks.

"I hope you like red wine." He says, looking at her as he comes back to the table with two forks.

She nods. "I do," she says with a smile creeping up on her. He pulls out a chair for her, and she sits.

This was the manwhore that destroyed Derek and Addison's relationship? Oh, that was almost seven years ago. He's had to have changed.

"I actually came to clear my mind." He confesses.

 _Oh great, he's a mindreader too,_ Lexie thinks to herself.

"Of what?" Lexie asks, picking up her fork as he pours her glass full of wine.

Mark pauses, putting the wine into his own glass. "What you think of me."

He has to admit to himself, it's unlike him to open up to a woman like this, but he has to. It'd be different if it was just another woman, but she clearly wasn't.

"What do you mean?" She asks, sipping her wine.

Mark sits, picking up his fork. "I'm not the asshole that broke Derek's marriage in half and caused him to move across the country." He says with a small tone, not wanting to sound like he was overly expressing himself.

"Mark—" Lexie says quietly, before Mark looks up at her.

He looks at her with a glint of a smile. "Using my real name now, huh?"

She blushes, before shaking her head. "You're a cheater."

"Addison and Derek had been fighting for over a year when she started coming to me for comfort." Mark says softly. "I was busy with opening my practice so at first, I wasn't always there. I'd come over late, and have dinner with her. Derek would be at the hospital, and would sleep in on-call rooms so he didn't have to go home. She'd lay in bed at night and have a whole bed to herself." Mark pauses, swishing around the noodles in his sauce. "She started inviting me over more and more. Without telling Derek, of course," he notes. "And I'd comfort her. Be there with her. Hell, we even went on a few dinner dates ourselves. They were supposed to be with Derek too, but he never showed up."

Lexie looks at him, nodding as she listens. She had began her internship right as Addison had left Seattle for Los Angeles.

"And one night, she called me as I was just getting home about how she'd burned dinner and wanted to order takeout, but didn't wanna eat alone. So I went over and well, one thing led to another." Mark sighs. "And then that was the night that he'd happened to come home early. He walked out, and Addison got dressed and chased him down the stairs. I left quickly and Derek'd been upstairs yelling at Addison. I'd never felt so filthy in my life, honestly," he sighs. "But — I loved her."

She reaches across the table, holding his hand, nodding. She realizes now, that he wasn't a cheater. He was a person with feelings. He was someone who had wanted to be loved, and got punished in the middle of it. Although, it was Derek's wife, Lexie knows it wasn't completely bad because Derek and Meredith had gotten together and eventually married.

"He's married now. To my sister." She smiles. "You did that. And he's happy. He's not miserable."

Mark smiles, running his thumb over her hand, before nodding. "That's good," he says in an attempt to be happy for him.

Last he saw, Derek slugged him for talking to Meredith. And that didn't go too well.

"You should go to Seattle. Apologize."

"I did," he said softly. "And I got thrown to the ground by his fist."

Lexie laughed. "Oh, well," she couldn't help but another laugh. "That was seven years ago. Time flies, and things change."

Mark nods, shrugging it off. "He doesn't wanna see me. I already know it. He made it pretty clear that we're not friends anymore."

Lexie looks at him before shaking her head, biting into the pasta. "For a bold man, you're pretty weak sometimes."

"What?"

"You won't even go to Seattle to say sorry because you got slugged seven years ago." She says, looking at him in the eyes. "Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken." He says setting his fork down.

She laughs, looking into his eyes still. He's precious, really. Not anything like she first thought when she saw him. They keep eye contact together for a while, before she snorts and shakes her head.

" _Chicken_."

* * *

 **A/N** : So this story is going in a totally different direction than I planned, and I love it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about it. :)


	5. Chapter 5 - New York City

**A/N:** Thank you again to those who have kept up with this story. I'm loving where this story is headed, as I've just been kind of making it up along the way. I have a rough story as to how this will end and such, but there's still a lot more to go. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. I love getting the feedback I receive, so please leave a **review**!

P.S. I've been writing this chapter for so long! Sorry for such a long wait — I've been caught up in exams, sports, and school! Here's a pretty hefty chapter for you guys, along with some smut at some parts.

* * *

The morning was a quick breeze as Lexie rushes to get to the hospital. She had wanted to assure Martha that she was going to be fine, and that a flight to New York would not be that bad. She was being transported by private flight, while Mark and Lexie were flying in first class. But in the meantime, Lexie was set on making sure Martha had calm nerves. She was being transported today, and tomorrow, when everyone was in New York, she would have the operation. Mark had already called Cynthia to make sure that the person below him would begin growing the grafts and such.

As soon as Martha seemed calm, Lexie wished her a safe flight and exited before heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast. She was starved, even though the pasta from the night before was for royalty.

She's in line, tray in her hands as she grabs fruit and some egg from the buffet. She sets her tray down before going to the coffee machine, needing something to wake her up. She's still got a small headache from the wine, and she _knows_ that coffee won't help, but it's something to wake her up. She'll drink water later.

When she comes back to her tray, Mark is there, eating her apple with a smirk looking up at her.

"Hey, that's my apple!" Lexie protests as she sits down, setting the cup of coffee down.

Mark shrugs, looking innocent. "I didn't see your name on it. It isn't even that fresh,"

"It's hospital food. I'm sure none of this is fresh." She laughs softly.

Mark looks around at the small crowd, as it's still pretty early in the morning.

"My hotel check in is at 5." Lexie says, cutting her egg as she studies it carefully.

Mark raises an eyebrow. "Nonsense. I have a guest bedroom that'll be _much_ more comfortable than any hotel bed," he says with a smirk. "I've got a loft that overlooks the city. You'll see."

She looks up at him, wide-eyed. "What? No — Mark, I couldn't ask you to—"

"You're not asking. I'm telling you to." He corrects her, taking a bite into the red apple.

She looks at him, before sighing in defeat. She knows she can't go against that, and plus, Owen would be happy to save a little money. She bites into her egg, before looking at him with a small laugh.

"I want to see your practice. When I'm in New York." She says with a smile, looking into his eyes.

Mark raises a brow, chewing and swallowing. "As you wish. Do you have a practice?"

"Me? What? Oh, no," she says, laughing as she looks down at her egg, almost embarrassed. She had been wanting to open her own, but she likes the hospital environment and what it brings to her career.

He nods, before taking her coffee and taking a sip.

"Hey! Get your own, this isn't for you." She protests once more, before he has a disgusted look.

"Ew," he grimaces. "That's disgusting. You put _that_ much sugar into it?"

"You drink it black?" Lexie asks, looking up at him. "I've only met a few people—"

"—God no," he says, shaking his head. "One sugar. But I'm more of a cappuccino and latte kinda guy."

"Wet?"

He shakes his head. "Bone-dry."

She shakes her head back in response, before biting into the cubed melon she'd grabbed. "You're disgusting."

"So are you." He says in retort.

She stops, looking into his eyes really for a few seconds. She studies them, noticing how icy they look. The texture inside, with the ice blue that surrounds it is almost breathtaking. She chews her melon, before looking down for a quick second, looking back into his frosty eyes.

"Why do you want me to stay in your guest room?" She asks, setting her fork down, as she gives him a smirk of sorts.

He shrugs. "Saves money. It's close to the hospital and my practice. And it's in the city." He lists off reasons. "That, and you don't have to worry about room service coming in while you really don't want them to."

She nods slowly, before leaning forward. "You want to sleep with me."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know your game." She says with a small laugh. "And if you want me to sleep in your guest room, I'm gonna have a lot of fun doing it."

"Doing what?" He asks, the sexy-voice coming out of its shell.

She laughs, rolling her eyes before leaning forward once more. "Sleeping! What else could I possibly do?"

He leans in too, inhaling her scent before looking into her eyes deeply. "What I _want_ you to do."

He's got this look on his face that absolutely freezes her solid. She's got a crimson blush on her cheek, as she looks into his eyes. She was always so weak around him; but why? He was certainly not the boy that you take home to mom and dad — or, in her case, just dad. Her eyes gaze into his, before letting out a small breath, before her lips curl into a smile and she stands up.

"I have to use the bathroom. You stay here. No... No following me into the bathroom. It's not an invitation. I just have to use the ladies room before I go back to the hotel." She says as his eyes had followed her up to the stance she had standing strong before she walks off.

He leans back, watching her walk off as he catches her giving a quick look back. There he was, caught red-handed in eyeing her ass. And he was damned if he didn't think he was gonna get punished for it later.

...

As Lexie rushed into the bathroom, she stripped herself of her lab coat, draping it over the sink as she makes sure nobody else is in the bathroom before locking it. She turns, running the sink and splashing cold water onto her cheeks as she looks in the mirror at herself. She's losing her mind in the most horny way imaginable as she looks into her pupils. All she can see is him; how much she wants him, how much she wants to be around him. And that's not even just _it_. She wants to be _with_ him. Not just sex; she wants... _him._ And she isn't sure if he's just interested in her body, or if he wants the full package.

She practically springs out of her skin as she feels her phone ring, almost letting out a scream. She calms herself, before grabbing the phone from her pocket and sliding right to answer. When the call is connected, she hears Derek on the other end.

"Hello?" He says, in a mellow tone.

She breathes in and out, practically still losing her mind. God, she had to talk to him right now out of all times she could talk to him?

"Hi," she tries to get her marbles in one spot, as she looks into the mirror.

On the other end, he's got a raised brow at her tone. It wasn't like Lexie to answer the phone like that unless something was up. "How's Houston?" He questions, clenching the phone lightly. Meredith's in the other room with Zola, changing her diaper and getting her ready for daycare. Time differences played in this phone call.

She leans against the sink, looking at the paper towel dispenser. "It's good," she says quietly. "I like it. The people are okay, and the food is great," she lies (though the food is great, especially Mark's taste in it). "I'm doing good."

Derek nods, wrapping his arm to clench around the other one. "That's good." The awkwardness of the call had been a beacon of something to him as he laid in the bed. "...How's Mark?"

She froze, knowing that question was coming. Not that one in particular, but something to do with Mark. She inhales, closing her eyes. How was she supposed to answer that? _Yeah, we had dinner together the past two nights. He's a pretty nice guy, and I'm already having fantasies about him. It's great!_ She shakes her head.

"He looks good," she says before she stutters. "No—Not like that," she says quickly to clarify. "He's doing good."

Derek nods, looking over at Meredith who is holding Zola. "That's good. Tell him I said hi,"

Lexie swallows hard as she looks up at the ceiling. "Sure," she says, closing her eyes to give herself a mental slap to the head.

"I'm just calling you to ask if you wanted me to take over your brain tumor patient. Owen wanted me to ask you." He says, smiling as Meredith can't help but laugh.

Lexie nods. "Yes—Yes," she says shaking her head to snap herself out of it. "Can you tell Owen to cancel the hotel room in New York?"

Derek raises a brow. "Sure. You're coming home?" He asks curiously as the man hadn't been able to really pick up on Lexie's mood other than that she was in a babbling mood.

"No," she says quietly. "Mark told me to stay with him." She sighs, spilling the beans with a long pause after. Her mind mines for any excuse it can find, before she finds one that's too old for the books. "I figured it'd be more convenient."

Derek's jaw almost drops. "Lexie, what the hell are you doing?" He asks, as he's got his charm controlling her.

Lexie shakes her head. "He's not going to do anything, Derek. And I heard his side of the story. You know, the one with you and—"

"And Addison? He slept with my wife!" Derek says defensively as Meredith takes Zola back to her crib quickly.

Lexie sighs. "And you didn't care about her and left her stranded before rushing off to Seattle to sleep with _my_ sister."

Derek sighs. He's silent after, and Meredith walks back into the room before Lexie shakes her head once more, looking up at the bathroom ceiling.

"I have to go Derek. My flight leaves in a couple of hours." She says before quickly hanging up on him.

Her breath is heavy before she looks in the mirror once more, fixing her hair. She brushes her face a couple of times, adjusting her makeup before she glances to the door. She rushes to it before unlocking it, knowing that she'd been in the bathroom way too long for Mark to be sitting there, alone.

...

And she was right. Her eyes lock onto the table that they were sitting at, finding her tray still there and an apple. She looks at the pure redness of it, knowing that it wasn't his. He would have surely eaten it by now. She picks up the apple, finding a sticky note attached to the bottom of it.

 _Went back to the hotel room. An apple a day keeps most doctors away, but not me._

She rolls her eyes at it, before putting it onto the tray and walking over to the garbage can to dispose of it. As she's about to toss it in, she stares at the apple that lays on her tray. She's frozen. _Just... throw it away, Lexie!_ Her conscience is pleading her to. Everything in her body. But she'd legitimately frozen in her spot, not moving. She takes the apple off the tray and holds it in her hand, throwing the rest of the garbage away.

And she thinks. She really thinks. She thinks back to when she had thought she found true love; Alex Karev. He was so... perfect. Really, he was. He brought her a coffee when she had desperately needed one the most, and the little stretch he did in the morning was something she had loved too. Everything he did was just so... graceful. She's caught in his love, ultimately tangled in a mess of webs.

And then he sleeps with Izzie again. She can't help but feel herself tear apart, and her heart is broken. And it is for a long time.

Until Jackson Avery came along.

And it was perfect, really. She felt like some teenager again, deep in love and head over heels for a guy. Not that she had that amusement when she was in high school, but she assumed it was the feeling. And she loved every moment of it. She had felt like he was _the one_ for a while. That is, until she had come back from her boards and... well, she found Kepner in bed with him.

She hadn't even reacted before she stormed out. She threw her purse to the ground, spilling the contents out onto the hotel floor, fighting back tears. And she had her suspicions, too. She had asked him about Kepner, to which he replied, _there's nothing going on between us. I promise you._ And she had trusted and believed him, and they went back to being them.

Well, that was a load of shit, she realized.

And then she realizes in that moment that she's got all of the symptoms of a crush. The tingly feeling. The way she freezes, unable to move because love is constricting her nervous system so tight that it's not even possible. She breathes in the love, and she breathes out lust.

Dammit, she's falling in love.

( M & L )

He's in the hotel room, packed and ready to go. He's got a cappuccino on its way to his room, and a glass of wine for Lexie when she gets here. Everything is tidy; housekeeping had come in and tidied up the room well. Not that it was messy, but the bed was made and everything else was impeccable. His eyes are watching the TV about the elections going on, and he rolls his eyes. He was never much for politics, really, but found himself leaning more to the democratic side. He votes, but doesn't make a big deal of it. He saves lives. Politics doesn't.

He changes the station to a movie, before he sighs audibly. The television today had just never interested him, and if he was honest, he had preferred Netflix more than anything. But he digresses, and switches the TV off.

He hears a knock on the door, figuring it must be room service coming to deliver the drinks. He steps to the door and opens it with a twenty dollar bill in his hand before seeing the heels. The black skirt that hugs her waist so heavenly, and the shirt that reveals so little but oh so much. His eyes meet hers, and she rests her hand on the doorway. She's got the other hand holding up the apple for him, and he can't help but smirk.

His eye catches her suitcase beside her, as she's all packed.

"You left me a note," she says as she looks into his icy eyes.

He nods slowly, opening the door fully for her to walk inside of the room. She stares at him with her teeth digging into her lip softly, before she takes her suitcase and rolls it into his room before he closes the door behind her.

( M & L )

She's watching the sun begin to set through their taxi window as they drive toward the airport, with Mark on the other side of the taxi doing the same.

She practically flinches when she feels something against her thigh, looking down to see his hand on her thigh. He's cupping it, practically, and her breathing hitches just from that. She looks over to him, eyes connecting with his.

They're connected just for a few seconds until she looks away, knowing that she's blushing way too much. God, she was really winning him over, huh? She puts her hand over his, noticing the size comparison immediately. She fixes her eyes back out the window, watching the signs direct them to the airport.

( M & L )

On the plane, their luggage is in the storage while she has a glass of wine next to her, and his glass is full of scotch. He's got his laptop open, answering emails that he's missed yet again. He has to do this on the daily, wanting to keep it personal between his patients and himself. Lexie's on her phone, as the flight attendant begins to go over the procedure if the plane were to ever crash.

If she's honest, she's always been afraid of that happening. It was one of her worst fears as a child, especially when she was flying around the country to different colleges. But she's helped herself by stuffing the fear down, reading up on airplane casualties and how they rarely happen and when they do, they're already on the ground.

As they begin to take off, she crosses her legs and glances at him. He's typing a reply to his assistant (and she can see because that's her contact title; Cynthia) and telling her to prepare his guest room, and she can't help but be curious. Why the hell would an assistant do that? Assistants did paperwork the last time she had heard of one, not make beds and get a room ready for a guest. She doesn't question it, before she opens a text from Meredith.

 _What did you say to him? He seems kind of ticked off._ Meredith texted her over an hour ago, and Lexie sighed as she read it. Mark notices the sigh, raising an eyebrow as he looks over to her.

"Scared?" He asks, laptop going dim from a lack of typing.

She shakes her head. "No it's just..." she pauses. "You and Addison. You told me everything?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah. It's a long story but you know it all."

She licks her lips, nodding. "Alright, I just... I got into..." she pauses and shakes her head once more. "Never mind." She grabs the glass, sipping from it.

He crosses his own legs before laughing softly. "He's still mad."

She freezes. "No no," she says setting her glass down. "He's not. He's happily married and even has a kid."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, looking at her with a small bit of shock. "I'll be damned."

She laughs slightly. "She's adorable. And adopted," Lexie notes, clearing her throat. "Zola. She's the most beautiful girl you'll ever meet." She boasts proudly about her niece, thinking back to the playdates they've had and all of the fun babysitting times.

Mark nods, before leaning into her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've met," he says in a soft, whisper tone.

Her breathing hitches before she feels his hand on her thigh again, and all of the dirty fantasies begin rolling back in. She can even see herself being tied down and spanked by him; so hard, that she's as red as the apple he left her that morning. In fact, she'd love every moment of it.

And in his mind, he would too. _The feel of her against his body, as he bends her over so..._

" _Mark_ ," she snaps him out of it after they've taken a few seconds of silence.

He comes back to reality, before he licks his lips. He refreshes his computer by tapping the touchpad, lighting the screen up before looking back over to her. She's got a doe-like look in her eyes, before he looks down quickly.

If she was anyone else, he would have kissed her by now. And they probably would have passed; a couple riding an airplane to New York City. Maybe for a weekend getaway, or a week-long vacation. They're just blending into the crowd, for sure.

She looks back down to her phone quickly, needing to avoid his eyes, as she lets out a small laugh. "It's uh," she raises her glass. "The wine. It's got me all... _yeah_ ," she says with a awkward grin on her face before she looks back down to her phone, and he smirks before looking back to his laptop.

New York City was just hours away.

( M & L )

It's night by the time they arrive at JFK Airport, and they're quick to grab bags and get to their cab waiting.

But this cab was so much better than the last, that it was almost like a limo. She's almost certain it's not theirs at first, until he opens the doors for her. She opens her mouth to protest, wanting to say that this _cab_ was someone else's but nobody else was even close to it. She steps in, feeling the chill of air conditioning. He closes the door after stepping inside, sitting down on one of the couch-like seats. She's comfortable, before she feels the vehicle move and she's watching the windows. They're tinted, but the sunset is so beautiful.

He's sitting across from her as they drive, looking into her eyes. She's had a few glasses of wine, and she'd be lying if she admitted that she wasn't feeling the urge to just reach across and climb onto his lap.

And he can't help but think of using those tinted windows to their advantage, and take her right then and there. But he snaps his mind out of it, and stares at her so he doesn't do anything else.

And as they get into the city, she looks at the tall skyscrapers of the city. She's amazed, looking at the orange sunset that's painted the buildings all the similar color. And she's never been to the city; New York was a first for her, even though she had lived not even four hours away previously. And she's amazed. The taxis everywhere, with the flashing lights and crowds of people.

He sees her excitement through facial expressions and interest in the outside, as they begin to drive into deeper Manhattan. The tallest of buildings are here, and her amazement spiked. She's so lost in the moment that she doesn't even feel the car stop, pulling onto the sidewalk area to let its passengers out. Lexie looks over at Mark, as the door opens with the driver on the outside, before he goes to get their luggage from the trunk.

Lexie steps out, flats touching the concrete ground as she looks around. The sun is set, but the light still radiates through the sky on such a clear night. There's horns, shouting, singing, and some street vendor somewhere — she can smell it, and it smells _good_.

He steps out of the vehicle with a stretch. He's home, finally, and he's happy to say so. Lexie's eyes look around before she sees the glimpse of a billboard, with Mark's face plastered on it.

 ** _DR. MARK SLOAN M.D. — PLASTIC SURGEON_**

His lips smile as she whips around. "That's you!" She says in such excitement, before the Mark gives the driver a hefty tip and a pat on the back with a thank you. Mark takes their suitcases, before she looks at him with a weird look. "Did you need something at your office?"

He shakes his head at the innocence and stupidity that came with drinking, before taking the lead. "No," he says as he begins to roll the suitcases. "Come inside."

As he walks in, Lexie at his side, everything is white — the walls, the tiles on the floor, and the lights. Glass walls, and it smells... nice. Her eyes look around in curiosity, so interested in everything. She doesn't even see the woman walk up to them before she speaks.

"It's good to see you Doctor Sloan," a blonde woman with a thin, petite figure says. She's got long blonde hair that fits with her white uniform, with a cool blue that lines the edges of it. "May I take your bags?"

Mark smiles at the woman whole-heartedly, looking around after. "Cynthia..." he starts. "This is Doctor Grey. Lexie Grey."

Cynthia gives a nod to Lexie with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lexie smiles back. "Likewise. Are you Mark's assistant?" And she knows she probably shouldn't have asked, but jealousy has been overriding her, and it causes Mark to look back to her to see just what kind of question was it.

Cynthia shrugs. "More or less. Assistant, secretary; I do it all." She says as she looks over to Mark with the same warm smile.

Lexie nods with a smile. "Well it was great to meet you," she says with a nod, and Cynthia glances at Mark before retreating back to her desk with a few other women. The lobby is nearly empty, with a yellow-orange tint from the lighting above, but still keeping the white-feeling. She's amazed as she looks around, and she sees the floors and floors of his practice above, with a giant opening that you can see all the floors protected with a glass plate as a barrier. She's amazed, and never thought that if she opened her own practice, she'd get to something like _this_. She doesn't even know what every floor is used for, but it looks so beautiful that she's breathless.

Mark comes to her side with the suitcases rolling behind him, looking up as she does. "Pretty cool, huh?" He asks as she nods like a kid who's just seen an actual candy factory with an all-you-can-eat-buffet.

"Mark this is..." she manages to get out, before he moves to the right, walking the suitcases to a glass door with a stainless-steel handle. She follows, before he goes into his wallet.

He looks over to Cynthia with the other receptionists, before smiling. "Night girls." He says before digging out a card and swiping it through an unmarked box on the wall. The ladies chime back, before

The box flashes green, before it slides open and it leads to a long hall with a door at the end. An elevator, perhaps?

She follows him as he begins to go down, and she's still amazed at all of this. The white walls, now beige tiles, with an elevator at the end. Where in the hell was he taking her? She's still so shocked at everything that she doesn't even realize when they've met at the elevator. She bumps into him as he checks his cellphone, before looking back to her.

"Sorry if it's a little chilly," he says as he frowns a bit. "I usually leave the air conditioning on while I'm gone and I forgot to turn it off until now."

Lexie shakes her head. "Oh," she smiles. "It's no problem. It's usually pretty chilly in Meredith's attic."

Air conditioning. He was worried about that? Air conditioning was such a small issue in her world, that sometimes the air conditioning wouldn't work in Meredith's small attic window. In the summers she just about suffocated on the hot, hazy nights that had made everything so humid. She'd have at least three fans going, with a small air conditioner that she got from her grandmother on her mother's side.

"Meredith's attic?" Mark questions, raising a brow.

She nods. She knows it's nothing to brag about, but she's comfortable there. "Yeah, I live in Meredith's attic. I haven't gotten the chance to move out and it's close to the hospital, so..."

He takes a second before nodding. "Oh," he says with a quiet tone. "I get it."

She makes a small laugh before the elevator door opens to a bright small space. He takes the luggage inside, looking at her before she steps inside of the elevator.

He presses the one button that's on the side, before the door closes. The luggage makes it cramped, and she's pressed to him as they ride up. She looks up into his icy eyes, and they're looking back into hers with a lustful look. She looks away quickly, biting her lip. And it really doesn't take long for them to get to the top, or wherever they're going. The door opens, and immediately she's amazed.

And he was right; it was a bit chilly.

He rolls out the luggage, leaving her in the elevator before turning around and holding out his hand.

"Welcome to your home for the next however many days," he says with a bright smile.

She takes his hand, looking around. Everything is so nice; and it's a loft. Tall windows, modern furniture, and stairs that led up to what looked to be a study and his bedroom. She could see it all, since it was open over the living area. And on the end, looked to be her bedroom. All dark grey doors that contrasted so well with the white walls and glass frames. He turns on a light in the kitchen, after walking to it. They're spotlight-type lights that had gone so well with the decor.

"Mark..." she says as she wraps her hand around the suitcase handle. Her flats make it to the living room, before he walks out of the kitchen.

"Come on upstairs, I'll show you your room." He grasps his own suitcase handle, beginning to roll it over to the staircase.

The stairs are a type that don't have a back to them, but rather individual boards. He lifts his suitcase up the steps, as she waits at the bottom for him to come back down to get her own. He carries it up the steps with her behind him, before he lets her pass to go to her room.

"Last room down the hall," a grin that makes her curious as she begins to step down the hall with him behind her.

She feels the carpet against her flats, realizing she should have taken her shoes off. And it still amazes her; his home was his practice. Anything he needed to go to work for was just one elevator trip down. And he had _assistants_ with a friendship that he actually told them goodnight. And she thought to herself, that she'd love to work for him. God, she would. But that's not her. Lexie Grey would want to build her own practice. Ever since she was a teenager set on becoming a surgeon, taking a turn when she found her love in plastics, she had wanted to own her own practice right in Seattle. And after seeing Mark's — she knew it was possible.

But he was a great, talented surgeon that was world-renowned. She was getting some attention, with magazines calling her and hospitals begging her to work for them, but she never would because her love is Seattle Grace Mercy West. She loves Meredith and Derek, even though Derek is thinking of moving to Washington D.C. and Meredith has a job offering at a great hospital in Boston, Massachusetts. All of Lexie's family was moving on with their lives, and she knew that she would have to too. It all escapes her mind when she sees the beautiful room as he opens the door, revealing the sight.

"Mark..." She walks in, fingertips gliding against the blanket that hugs the bed. It's soft, with white walls and a tan headboard that's just as soft as the blanket. "Let me guess; you have a few designers," she says as she _knows_ that he doesn't go out and pick all of this stuff.

He nods. "I have a few helpers."

She sits on the bed; memory foam that's so light and comfy that she's about ready to collapse right there. She lays back, eyes looking up to the spotlights that light the room.

 _She's so fucking beautiful on that bed that he's licking his lips just so he doesn't say anything. He's a gentleman; he's given her time and clear signs that he's interested, and she's given mixed signals. But who the hell cares? He knows that deep down, she's a slut for him and craves his cock. He's seen how her eyes dart to his center, wanting to get any preview of his member before she's down on her knees sucking him off._

 _He positions himself into her center, as she looks up at him with lustful eyes of want. God, she's so full of **want**. So he stares back into them, before he reaches down to unbutton her jeans and pulls them off right along with her panties. She's so beautiful that he makes kisses along the edges of her foot as he does, before she sits up and begins to work at his belt._

 _That's right, take it out. Suck it. God, your mouth is so warm and this place is so cold... don't you know how pretty your mouth is, baby? Slide it deeper... yeah, deeper... like that._

 _And he pulls out of her mouth to spray his seed onto her, as she's got a smile in the process, because she fucking loves it. She she swallows it all; every last drop. Just for him._

"Mark?" She sits up on the bed, curious to why he's staring at her like he's daydreaming. "Mark!" She takes a pillow and throws it at him before he snaps out of it, looking at her with shock. "What are you doing?" Though, she knows exactly what he's doing.

He pauses for a few seconds before shaking his head out of it. "I..."

She stands up. "It's okay. I'm tired too. I think I'll take a bath and... see you in the morning. I'm pretty jet-lagged." She's standing before him as she says that, and rolls her suitcase into the room with wheels going from carpet to hardwood. "Goodnight, Doctor Sloan," she says before she shuts the door before him and he's left in the hall, looking at the door.

...

That night, he unpacks pretty quickly before going downstairs and turning on a Yankees game. He can't help but think of her the whole time he's down there. His mind isn't even on the game. It's on her. And he's got a hand resting on his thigh, that's itching to grab ahold of his cock and whip it out. He wants to release himself and walk up to her room, and find her playing with herself as she lays in the big king-size bed, so into it that she hardly even realizes that he walks into the room until he slides a finger into her wet core. _A core that's wet for him._

He turns off the TV, so he can go to bed. He can't get himself off; he wants to wait. Because he knows he can get her to do it for him. So he walks up the steps, before looking down the hall to her room, seeing the door shut. He groans a bit, before walking into his room and stripping himself of clothes. And he's glad to sleep in his own bed, finally.

...

She's sitting in the bathtub, letting her skin soak up everything. Sage, lavender, and some type of citrus. She's got her eyes closed, before she feels her fingers slip into her core, before she releases an audible moan. The bath intensifies the pleasure, before she feels herself become completely immersed in a world of pleasure. She gets out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her cool body before she moves to the mirror that reflects the huge bathroom. She reaches into her bag, reaching out lipstick before applying some to her lips, before fixing up her hair a bit. Luckily, it wasn't wet; just the tips.

And she leaves her room, going down the hall slowly. There's a light in the kitchen below, with the city's lights reflecting inside of the apartment. In his room, the door slightly cracked, he's laying there, probably sleeping.

She was mistaken as she opens the door, showing her full body exposed as she slowly walks toward him. In the dark, he sees her, half out of it due to the fact he was almost asleep and he thinks he's dreaming.

"Lexie—?" He asks softly, before she rips off his sheets, exposing him in his briefs. She doesn't hesitate to grope him, taking full control, before he lets out a small groan at the touch of her hand.

"Lexie..." He lets out, before he takes her by the sides, pulling her down to the bed and pressing her down.

She moans at his touch, and he feels that she's still damp. His breath is pressed to her neck, as he's inches from kissing her.

"Do you want this?" He asks, grinding himself onto her before she moans out a confirmation.

She's breathless, head thrown back on the sheet. "God Mark, fuck me already..."

And with that, he grins to himself, removing his briefs. She was all his.


End file.
